Teoria de las relaciones
by Azrasel
Summary: un casamiento por conveniencia puede expandir los horizontes de cierto genio del este de Texas, claro siempre que su incapacidad emocional se lo permita
1. De casualidad al azar

Este fic es con fines puros de entretenimiento los personajes pertenecen a sus autores exepto lo que yo invente.

**De casualidad al azar.**

_-El instinto social de los hombres no se basa en el amor a la sociedad, sino en el miedo a la soledad.-_

_ Arthur Schopenhauer._

Como es que con un coeficiente intelectual de 187 fue capaz de hacer lo que acababa de hacer, quizás por un efecto altruista de ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba, pero Sheldon Lee Copper no era una persona altruista y no tendría el porqué importarle que una chica indocumentada fuera deportada, aunque el simple hecho de saber que no la volvería a ver fue suficiente para que su humanidad hiciera lo que hizo… pero claro como buen Vulcano declarado, los sentimientos no tenían nada que ver, es solo el hecho de encontrar a alguien igual de inteligente que él , tendría que prepararla para que fuera un digno rival y luego jactarse de haberle ganado, si, seguro era eso… su única meta era que Samanta Q. Rivera estuviera a su altura, después de eso lo que ella hiciera con su vida no le interesaba.

* * *

Solo unas horas después de que Penny y Leonard anunciaran que vivirían juntos, un inquieto Sheldon recapacitaba lo que estaba pasando, no es la cuestión emocional lo importante, es la cuestión de que todo su mundo daba un giro diferente, para empezar el simple hecho del compromiso había causado que tenga que cambiarse de piso, pues como intentara explicar Penny no era posible que los tres vivieran en el departamento, ¡claro que podían convivir en el departamento los tres!, bueno Penny y Leonard compartirían la habitación del último, no había motivo para alterar el modus viviendi del genio. Fue así como conoció a Samanta o más bien ella lo conoció a el…

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención que…-

-¿Que el esférico diera una curva en dirección contraria al blanco deseado?- Sheldon estaba molesto, el balón no solo lo dejo en el sucio y terregoso terreno, si no que le había causado daño en el ojo.

-Heee si, bueno digamos que fue casualidad que pasaras en ese momento- menciona ella ayudando a levantarlo, si el chico del este de Texas se hubiera fijado mas en su agresora hubiera visto que era lo suficiente fuerte para su baja estatura.

-No creo en la casualidad, es mas estadísticamente hablando lo que acaba de pasar seria 1 a 1028000 esa sería la probabilidad más acertada-

-Bueno digamos que te sacaste la lotería dos veces- dice la chica divertida

-¿Sacarme la lotería dos veces? Refiere tu teoría- pregunta interesado el chico

-Bueno…- la alarma de su reloj hace que la chica salga corriendo –Tengo que irme, pero espero algún día terminar esta plática- menciona a lo lejos. El muchacho se queda un poco desconcertado, nunca antes alguien le había cortado así la charla, algo le dice que esto no debe quedarse así y decide seguirla.

-espera un momento, no puedes dejarme así, necesito saber por qué mencionaste lo de la lotería- pregunta un agitado Sheldon detrás de la chica. Esta a pesar de darse prisa y que el chico no tiene condición física, no baja la velocidad de su paso al contrario acelera para llegar a la parada de autobús.

-bueno, cuento con unos minutos- murmura viendo su reloj y luego de asegurarse que el autobús no ha llegado, se gira hacia el físico el cual no ha recuperado el aliento luego de la pequeña caminata. - se supone que un hombre del tipo A genera un máximo de 400 millones de espermatozoides, se ve que eres un hombre sano y por tu composición física, algo escuálida la cual creo que cambiaria si empiezas a ejercitarte pues tus hombros se marcarían mas, bueno ese no es el caso, podemos analizar que tu padre era de clasificación A, deduciendo de esta forma que tuviste que luchar por el ovulo de tu madre contra 39 999 999 espermas mas, como deducción puedo decir que te sacaste la lotería, digo uno a 400 millones es una competencia muy difícil, y partiendo del hecho de que a solo uno de cada 1028000 les pueden golpear en la cara un balón perdido, te recomendaría comprar un boleto de lotería, quien sabe capaz y ganas-

Sheldon sabía lo que ella estaba diciendo pero extramente le costaba seguir el tema, tal vez por el acento tan raro de ella, o por la rapidez como ella comentaba las cosas, cuando trato de responderle esta ya había subido al autobús.

Después de eso, el genio del este de Texas iba al parque a la misma hora para ver si encontraba a la misteriosa chica que lo había dejado callado, era raro que alguien hiciera eso y aun así necesitaba urgentemente encontrarla rebatir el tema de "la casualidad" y el decir la ultima palabra, algo infantil podría decirse de esta actitud, pero para el tenia mucha lógica, por su inteligencia superdotada el tenia que decir la ultima palabra callando a su adversario.

-Cariño estas todo empapado- Penny estaba en el departamento para notar a un ausente Sheldon, mas que ausente parecía decepcionado, claro esa seria una buena observación de no ser porque conociéndolo el nunca se decepcionaba.

-Bueno, eso es normal cuando no llevas una sombrilla y caminas por el parque- eso es lo típico que contestaría Sheldon, pero, por alguna extraña razón Penny veía que algo le molestaba a su sabelotodo amigo, desde que regreso un día con el ojo morado sus diálogos eran menos fluidos.

-Sheldon seguro que estas bien- le cuestiona Penny

-…- Sheldon se quedo pensando que responder, su tic apareció de repente

–será mejor que me cambie antes de que los agente patógenos del ambiente alteren mi sistema inmune- menciona luego de un momento y emprende la retirada, algo extraño le estaba pasando y no era conveniente por el momento saber que era. Puede que Sheldon pensara que Penny no sabría lo que le estaba pasando, pero la rubia era más practica que teórica y podía darse cuenta que a su amigo le estaba pasando algo que era normal en los mortales.

Habían pasado varios días y Sheldon se había olvidado de ir al parque, total ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de encontrarla de nuevo? Estamos hablando que en Pasadena hay 133,936 de habitantes, que posibilidades había que volviera a encontrar a esa persona. Caminaba con los chicos y Penny en dirección a la tienda de comics cuando al entrar las posibilidades parecían estar a favor de Sheldon

-Hola chico de la lotería- saludo la desconocida desde el mostrador

-¿Chico de la lotería?- se cuestionaron Leonard, Howard, Raj y Penny. Sheldon por su parte estaba estoico, la había vuelto a encontrar y en uno de sus santuarios.

-¡Tu¡, no puedes desaparecer y luego aparecer así de la nada, las posibilidades de que eso pase son…- extrañas muecas aparecieron en su rostro, prueba de que estaba tan exaltado como para responder. En cambio sus amigos no daban cabida a lo que veían, Sheldon se había quedado mudo, mudo por una chica.

- cosa de la casualidad- sonríe ella ante los extraños gestos del muchacho.

-ya te lo he dicho, eso que refieres como casualidad se llama azar y…- Sheldon otra vez se había trabado lo cual divirtió mas a la chica.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunta Leonard, tratando de que la extraña chica dejara de ver a su compañero de cuarto pues parecía que a este el cerebro se le quemaría de un momento a otro.

-Conocer conocer no, pero tu amigo y yo tuvimos una charla en el parque luego de haberlo golpeado con mí balón de fútbol- dice divertida la chica, pero Sheldon estaba peor que el Bittorrent con una velocidad de descarga de 512kb

–No tuve tiempo de disculparme por lo del golpe en el ojo- la chica agacho la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con una pulsera, pero por lo visto Sheldon estaba en otro mundo, ni Raj se llego a ver tan mudo por una chica.

-Creo que no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Penny, ellos son Leonard, Howard, Raj y…- el sonido de un reloj termino con las presentaciones pues la chica dio un brinco

-Tengo que irme al trabajo- murmuro la chica algo apenada

-tal vez podamos vernos después- se apresura a decir la chica rubia

-mañana tengo la tarde libre- dice nerviosa la chica sacando una libreta –no tengo celular pero me puedo comunicar contigo-

Luego de escribir algo en la libreta, la chica salio como bólido de la tienda de comics no sin antes atropellar a quien se le atravesara en el camino.

En cuanto la chica salio de su campo de visión, Sheldon empezó con un monologo sobre lo que es el azar y probabilidades y demás cosas que solo una persona como el diría para sentirse superior.

* * *

Notas de autor: mi primer fic de esta serie, es algo raro tratar de abarcar la mentalidad de Sheldon y mas en cuanto a chicas se refiere (por que al tipo no le atrae el sexo opuesto, bueno ni su mismo sexo) así que hacer que Sheldon se enamore es algo demasiado extraño hasta para mi, cualquier comentario o critica es bien recibida y si pueden dejar un review que me mejor, tengan buen día.


	2. Postulado de matrimonio

Este fic es con fines puros de entretenimiento los personajes pertenecen a sus autores exepto lo que yo invente.

**Postulado de matrimonio**

_-No ames a un hombre al que no admires. El amor sin veneración sólo es amistad.-_

_ George Sand_

-_Cásate conmigo_- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que ella saliera corriendo, bueno las novelas que veía con su hermana cuando el chico proponía eso y si ella corría el tendría que ir a alcanzarla, eso no tenia nada de lógica; psicológicamente hablando si ella se aleja es porque la propuesta es turbadora y quiere tiempo para pensar, si, debía darle tiempo para analizar su respuesta, pero porque tenia la imperiosa necesidad de haber ido tras ella y, como en las novelas sujetarla hasta que le dijera el si o el no. El había planteado bien la situación de ella, lo mas seguro es que ella dijera sí, ¿pero si decía no? El sabía también las consecuencias y aunque no le tenía que importar lo que le pasara había desarrollado cierta afinidad a la chica, era raro encontrar alguien que le rebatiera sus teorías y que le siguiera el hilo de la conversación hasta que el no pudiera argumentar algo mas, bueno Leslie Winkle y Barry Kripke también rebatían sus teorías, pero Sam tenia algo que le hacia querer seguir debatiendo con ella, no como rivales si no como colegas, es cierto que los conocimientos de ella se habían limitado a una deficiente educación media superior de otro país, pero aun así se mostraba habida de conocimientos, otra cosa que le agradaba era que el poco tiempo que pasaban podían pasarlo sin decir palabra alguna y eso el lo agradecía pues podía pensar en sus teorías sin la menor interrupción a diferencia de Leonard el cual se había atrasado con sus proyectos por estar planeando su boda, ni que decir de su interpretación como cantante, cierto, al principio fue difícil que diera el tono para softy kitty, pero una vez que lo aprendió era agradable oírla cantar, otro punto a favor es que Sam era lo bastante practica y en vista de que ese compromiso era solamente para que no la deportaran, el presentarse al registro es mas que necesario, pero, seria agradable verla con su vestido blanco, la iglesia la recepción, podían hacer una imitación de la boda de Han Solo y la princesa Leia ella se vería tan… un momento ¿Por qué estaba pensando en una boda elaborada? Eso era innecesario esto era únicamente para evitar que la deportaran, no era necesario tantos detalles de planeación, duraría hasta el tiempo que ella tuviera sus papeles en orden y después se divorciarían, aunque…

-Sheldon- menciono su amigo miope preocupado, el mencionado se sobresalto un poco

-Leonard- responde casi por inercia no muy interesado en lo que su amigo dijera

-¿Vas a quedarte en el pasillo?- ante la nula respuesta de su alto amigo, Leonard no tuvo de otra que abrirle la puerta del departamento y llevarlo hasta la ducha ordenándole que se metiera a bañar para evitar que se enfermase.

Leonard buscaba ropa seca en la recamara de Sheldon, es cierto que desde que se hicieron los cambios de departamentos, se había sentido libre de las extrañas manías que acompañaban a este, pero aun así le tenia la suficiente estima para ayudarlo cuando era necesario, siempre y cuando Sheldon no empezara a cuestionar toda la ayuda que recibía. Encontrarlo a mitad del pasillo completamente empapado y sin nada que decir era de preocuparse, Penny le había comentado que Sam tal vez seria deportada, con este antecedente es probable que su ex compañero de departamento se haya puesto así, esa chica se había hecho muy buena amiga de Sheldon en pocos meses algo que agradecía, pues ella era una santa para aguantar todas las manías de su amigo.

-aquí hay ropa seca- menciono el chico de lentes dejando la ropa para que su amigo se cambiara, algo que le alerto es que Sheldon no saliera con la manía de que esa ropa no era la indicada por X o Y motivo, solo se limito a dar las gracias.

Cuando Sheldon salio de la ducha totalmente cambiado y seco, Leonard le esperaba para hablar con una taza de chocolate caliente. A pesar del mutismo Leonard espero a que Sheldon quisiera decir algo lo cual no tomo mucho tiempo

-Le pedí a Sam que nos uniéramos legalmente para evitar su deportación- Leonard casi se ahoga con el chocolate, ¿Sheldon le pidió matrimonio a Sam? ¿Estaba oyendo bien?

-Su respuesta fue salir corriendo- El chico de lentes analizo la expresión de su amigo al decir esto se veía ¿decepcionado?

-Bueno las cosas no salen bien a veces, sabes el tiempo que me tomo salir con Penny y míranos ya vivimos juntos estando próxima nuestra boda-

-Esto no tiene punto de comparación, tu sientes atracción emocional y sexual hacia Penny, lo mío con Sam es diferente- Leonard con la mirada lo exhortó a que aclarara el punto

-Bueno, mi matrimonio con Sam es solo para ayudarla a arreglar su situación legal, una vez que se solucione el conflicto nos divorciaremos- oía a Sheldon pero también notaba lo nervioso que se había puesto al exponer su plan

-Entonces solo la ayudaras a que arregle su situación y luego se separaran, ¿Por qué la ayudarías de esa forma?- pregunto inquisitivamente, Sheldon tartamudeo antes de poder responder

-Con la orientación adecuada ella será una gran rival, es solo eso quiero probar su potencial sin que yo tenga la ventaja- se levanta de hombros y comienza a pasear por la sala

Leonard no sabia si creerle o no, desde que conoció a Sam, Sheldon se notaba mas humano, era de esperarse que no quisiera que ella se fuera de su lado y solo argumentaba excusas en vez de ver que sentía algo por ella.

* * *

-_Cásate conmigo_- esa frase no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza desde varios días, cierto, Sheldon era raro en muchas ocasiones pero esas rarezas le hacían sonreír como nunca, verlo exasperarse era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, ni que decir cuando le daba ese tic en el ojo lo hacia verse tan infantil y era algo que adoraba de sus reuniones, claro también el hecho de que era mas freak que ella era reconfortante, generalmente ese tipo de Freaks solo se le acercaban para hacerle propuestas indecorosas, pero este no era el caso, el era todo un caballero con ella, pero ese día, luego de decirle que se iría de la ciudad pues estaban por deportarla vio la preocupación en su rostro caminaron por el parque, amenazaba con llover y después de que este le dijera su elaborado plan para que ella se quedara en los Estados Unidos se sintió aterrada, la determinación en el rostro de Sheldon al pedirle matrimonio la asusto, no se dieron cuenta de cuando comenzó a llover y ella tampoco se dio cuenta le dio la espalda a Sheldon y se hecho a correr, esto era demasiada fantasía, ya había visto una que otra película que traba de lo mismo "matrimonio por conveniencia", ¿Por qué Sheldon se arriesgaría a ir a la cárcel en caso de que no lograran convencer a las autoridades?, Era poco el tiempo que se conocían y trataba de entender el punto de vista del chico, él no era una persona altruista por naturaleza, la mayor parte del tiempo era demasiado apático con los sentimientos de las personas lo cual llego a generar uno que otro conflicto cuando salían, ¿Cuál era el motivo de Sheldon Lee Copper para ayudarla?

-Deberías casarte con el- se había quedado de ver con Penny, generalmente uno esperaría un "hola ¿te hice esperar?" no lo que la rubia acababa de decirle, la risa de esta hizo que Sam se molestara.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en esa propuesta?-

-Tu rostro dice por todas partes She… l… do… n- menciona divertida la rubia haciendo la pantomima de escribir en el rostro de Sam el nombre del mencionado. Esta esquivo la mirada con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Cariño, te molesta la idea de que el y tu sean…-

-No es eso, es solo que no quiero que se arriesgue así por mi, digo no soy tan importante para que el…- no podía continuar con la frase, sus puños estaban por ponerse blancos de lo apretados que estaban.

-¿Sientes algo por el?- directa y al punto raramente Penny era así, Sam dio un respingo antes de responder y su cara empezó a tomar un color carmesí, ese largo silencio pareció dar la respuesta que la rubia buscaba.

-El es una persona muy especial para mi… es por eso que no puedo aceptar su ayuda- termino diciendo sin mirarla a los ojos y jugando con la pulsera de su muñeca

-Tu también eres una persona valiosa para el- Penny hace recordatorio de las veces que había visto tan feliz a Sheldon al estar al lado de Sam, era cierto que pocas veces se veía tan abierto, pero disfrutaba estar con esta chica y se veía que ella también, lo malo es que Sheldon era un incapacitado emocional, tan era así que no se había dado cuenta el porque le había pedido matrimonio y por lo visto Sam también tenia este problema por no darse cuenta que tenia sentimientos hacia el genio del este de Texas.

-Los amigos siempre buscan la manera de ayudarte, Sheldon solo quiere que no te alejes de el, porque son amigos, no hay dobles intenciones en esto… solo ayuda- Penny hace la que la chica la mire al decir esto, para luego levantar la mano, cuando Sam voltea para ver a quien llama hizo los ojos como platos, era el cuarteto Geek, quería salir corriendo pero seria demasiado evidente, sin mencionar que su rubia amiga la sostenía fuertemente de la muñeca.

No supo como, ni cuando, ni porque pero se encontraba sola en la mesa con Sheldon y el chico no ayudaba, la veía fijamente como estudiándola.

-¿Cómo… como has estado?- trato de hacer tema de conversación.

-En unos Días saldrá mi publicación sobre…- escuchar a Sheldon hablar de sus teorías de física le era tan agradable, tal vez no entendía la mitad de lo que decía, pero algo en él hacia que ella se sintiera cómoda, las palabras de Penny referente a su amistad con Sheldon llegaban a su mente y fue cuando la iluminación le cayo de golpe, tomo la mano de Sheldon pudo darse cuenta que este no esperaba el contacto físico.

-Acepto- sonrió tiernamente, Sheldon estaba confundido.

-¿Te refieres a mi teoría del caos?- eso la hizo reír, a veces esta persona podía ser tan despistada, ingenua y tonta.

-Me refiero a la propuesta que me hiciste aquel día en el parque- lo dice tan calmadamente que Sheldon comienza a ponerse nervioso, verla tan tranquila diciendo que aceptaba casarse con el lo hacia sentir algo diferente, evita verla a los ojos y el contacto tan agradable que esta teniendo.

-te sudan rápido las manos- menciona después de que le soltarle la mano, Sam solo le sonríe divertida.

-y a tu tienes las manos frías- le reclama

-bueno, generalmente eso dice de una persona que tiene mal la circulación sanguínea-

-bueno entonces tendrás que ir al doctor, no quiero enviudar antes de tiempo-

-no puedes enviudar puesto que todavía no tenemos el lazo matrimonial-

-¿Qué propones al respecto?- se cruza de brazos a lo que el Dr Copper observa su reloj levantándose

-nos vemos en dos horas afuera del registro que esta cerca de mi trabajo…- empezó a decir los papeles que necesitaban llevar y acto seguido salio de ahí, ella solo sonríe al verlo salir, es entonces cuando los demás regresan pidiendo una explicación.

-chicos, nos vemos en dos horas afuera del registro que esta cerca de donde trabajan, necesitaremos testigos- se despide de ellos dejándolos atónitos, Sheldon la persona mas asexuada que conocían contraería matrimonio. Raj cuchicheo algo al oído de Howard.

-acepto, 100 dólares a que se divorcian sin haber tenido sexo-

* * *

Notas de autor:

Me pregunto quien ganara la apuesta, por algo es Sheldon, espero que les este gustando la historia y no dejen de comentar, estos caps son algo flojos y con la narrativa muy rápida que no deja conocer bien al personaje de Samanta, esto es hecho apropósito porque ya dentro del "matrimonio" se vera la joyita que es. Tengan un buen día y no dejen de comentar.


End file.
